


They Were Better Off Together

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuffs, Cuffs being used in a non sexual way, Embarrassed Transformers, Fluff, M/M, Monsters, Nightmares, Robot blood, Robots Carrying Other Robots, Robots Riding Other Robots In A NonSexual Way, Starscream being Starscream, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, slight size difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee is tired and cold, maybe just a little scared, and Blitzwing is an asshole. More specifically the asshole that cuffed them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee glowered at the larger bot as he cuffed him to the overly large berth. Did anybot actually take up this much space? Bumblebee huffed impatiently as he was secured. 

"Pervert." Bee mumbled as Blitzwing stalked around to the other side of the room.

"It could be worse." Blitzwing pulled a pair of intimadating cuffs off a table near the door, hooking one of the loops around his own wrist before sitting down on the farthest side from Bee. Bumblebee didn't resist Blitzwing as he cuffed the other loop around his last free wrist. "You could be handcuffed to Starscream." Bumblebee actually snickered at that. "Besides, I'm just following orders." Bumblebee felt a bad taste in his mouth at that last comment, he turned away to face the other direction.

Bumblebee settled down against the berth, he could at least appreciate the space the decepticon had left between them. Bumblebee shuttered his optics, hoping time would go by quickly. The position was awkward for both of his hands. 

Time stretched as their machinery slowed and mellowed out, Bumblebee almost nodded off at the relaxing sound it created. He sat up a little, quickly looking over the room in a daze.

After hearing the larger mech's jet engines dull down to a soft purr Bumblebee quietly turned so he was facing the bot dozing quietly on his back, he watched for a few nanoclicks before moving. These cuffs were something else. They seemed to be made out of metal but their texture was different, almost organic. Bumblebee glanced around the room, a small silver rod on a shelf next to Blitzwing's side of the berth looked to be just about the perfect size for the normal handcuffs.

Bumblebee cursed, pressing his servos against the berth so he was on his knees, carefully crawling closer the the snoozing decepticon, extending an arm over Blitzwing when his knees were just shy of the larger mech's side. Bumblebee glared at the key just out of his reach, he pressed his hand against the wall next to the berth to support his weight as he carefully lifted a leg over Blitzwing. Trying his best not to jostle Blitzwing's cuffed hand. The chain between them was a good bit longer than normal handcuffs but it still made the movements awkward. Completely ignoring their compromising position when he managed to snatch the metal, Bumblebee released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He quickly pressed his hand to the berth, hiding the rod under it when he felt a soft puff of air against his face and a small sound of annoyance.

Bumblebee jumped a little when Icy's calm expression stared back up at him. A silent exchange was made before Bumblebee moved his hand away from the metal rod, running it along Blitzwing's side in a suggestive manner. Blitzwing hadn't seen Bee take the rod then, Bumblebee watched Blitzwing blink his optics a few times. 

"What are you playing at." Blitzwing spoke, his synthesizer tired and gravelly from recharge. 

"Thought you looked cold." Bee tried to ignore the shift in the atmosphere, now he'd just have to get back to his side of the berth and figure out if he could pick the lock on those cuffs.

"Liar." Blitzwing glanced around tiredly, Bee looked down to the metal rod reflecting their biolights. Blitzwing's hands automatically slipping to Bee's hips to support his smaller frame when Bee jumped forward, despite how fast he lunged forward the kiss was careful, probably having a little more to do with Blitzwing's sleepy state. 

Bumblebee wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but it seemed to be working when Blitzwing pressed back against the kiss, working his lips against Bee's. Bee slipped his servos back around his makeshift key after a moment more of confused kissing. Flopping back onto his side of the berth with a breathy exhale. Ignoring the eyes watching him.

"Okay, what was that?" Blitzwing asked, seemingly unaware of the missing rod. Bumblebee tried not to feel smug about his small victory. 

"I know you like me, more than the other autobots at least." Bumblebee tried to ignore the little flip his spark did when Blitzwing didn't deny his words. At least not at first.

"What makes you think I favor you?" Blitzwing asked, honestly curious.

"Don't play coy Blitzbrain, that's the only reason your little parade of idiots even caught me." Bumblebee turned to properly face Blitzwing. "You obviously have it out for me." Bumblebee briefly remembered his untimely capture, Blitzwing had been an absolute aft about it.

"I have it out for you?" Blitwing sounded amused. "Aren't you the one that kissed me?" Bumblebee couldn't deny that, not without blowing his cover. 

"And you liked it." Bumblebee smirked when Blitzwing paused in thought. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

Blitzwing turned his back to Bee, facing the far wall. "Perhaps I did." Bumblebee knew his silence was answer enough, but hearing him say it made him feel a little warmer. 

Blitzwing didn't fall back into recharge for a long while. Probably thinking about the same thing as Bumblebee. Bumblebee knew if Blitzwing was to look back at him he would probably be blushing. Bumblebee ignored the soft sound of Blitzwing manually entering recharge. Instead opting to carefully remove the cuff from his left hand, it was easy, too easy, and Bumblebee found himself wondering if these were just cheap cuffs or if this little rod actually was the key.

Now there was only one last cuff binding him to Blitzwing. Bumblebee carefully ran a servo over the cuffs, trying to find some sort of unlocking mechanism. What kind of restraints were these anyway? No keyhole? No access pad? How was Blitzwing even planning on taking these things off?

Bumblebee was in the middle of checking the stupid fragging cuffs when an alarm shook him and Blitzwing to the core. Bumblebee actually tumbled off his side of the berth, saved by Blitzwing pulling him back up by their restraints. Blitzwing glanced to the berthside shelf, glaring at Bee for a second before pulling him off the berth and onto his feet. Bee shrugged with a smile, dropping the rod from his servos with a metallic clank. Blitzwing dragged Bumblebee across the room to the door, keying in a code Bee couldn't decipher in the darkness. Dull red alarm lights welcomed them when Blitzwing pulled them out into the hallway. The main lights were out, but the power itself still had to be on for the door to work. What was going on?

Blitzwing pulled Bumblebee down a corridor, a static sound greeting him when he tried to com in. Bumblebee opened his mouth to ask a question. Interrupted by the indoor intercom, nothing but static. But now they knew someone- or something, was is in the main console room, playing around with the indoor communication system.

Bumblebee almost tripped when Blitzwing made a sudden stop. Glancing between the hallway they'd been running down and a smaller hallway with no lights. Seemingly trying to make a decision. Some sort of viscous brown substance dripped from a ceiling pipe, landing on Bumblebee's shoulder, Bumblebee ignored it when he saw a look of disbelief cross over Blitzwing's faceplate, it looked unnerving on Icy's features. The main hallways red flashing lights didn't offer too much in the way of light, not that they could see anything down the hallway anyway. But the sound of skittering was getting louder, and Bumblebee caught some strange energy signal on his radar, his hud screen alerting him of the hostile presence. He checked to make sure it wasn't picking up on Blitzwing's energy signature, and sure enough, it wasn't.

"What in primus-" Bumblebee stood frozen, squeaking when he was promptly lifted off his pedes and pressed flush against the the wall next to Blitzwing. "Slag, can't you give a bot a warning?" Bumblebee said in a hushed voice, Blitzwing had his back pressed against the wall too. Bumblebee held his breath when the skittering got close, Blitzwing doing the same.

Bumblebee watched the corridor as the skittering approached. His optics blinking to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. There was nothing there. Not on the ceiling or the wall, or anywhere. The energy signal was powerful, close and large. How in the- 

Bumblebee felt actual fear crawling down his spinal strut when the same brownish oil leaked down and caught on nothing. Dripping down in a prolonged oval shape before splitting into rows of tiny lines and falling off at the sharpened tips. Were those sharpened tips supposed to be teeth? The oil fell over what was presumably it's eyes, unmoving and unblinking.

Blitzwing quickly turned on his tail, pausing only after the cuff still attaching him to Bee held firm. The oil revealed more of its mangled body as it swiped a claw out to grab Bumblebee by his arm, digging through the metal but not getting any traction on the autobot. Blitzwing cursed under his breath, stepping back to sling an arm around Bumblebee's torso and heave him away from whatever that- that thing was. It lunged, managing to dig it's claws into Bee's leg, dragging it's claws down as Blitzwing pulled Bumblebee away. Bumblebee finally made a sound, crying out in pain. The creature screached, energon curdling and way too loud for their proximity. Blitzwing held onto that calm expression as his shoulder cannons whirred to life, flipping forward and targeting on that beast as it wailed, jumping onto the wall and lunging at them. Bumblebee held his arm out, doing all that he could in his position as he shot a bolt at it. It fell to the ground, a blue static traveling over its form to reveal it's basic shape. It recoiled quickly as Blitzwing took a few steps back. Blitzwing flipped his aim up towards the ceiling before letting loose some icy shots. The ceiling was still collapsing as Blitzwing turned and took off down the hallway with Bumblebee held firmly to his chest plate. 

"Are you alright?" Blitzwing asked as his pedes connected with the floor in muffled thunks. Bumblebee tried to calm his breathing. He was not panicking, he did not do panicking. Blitzwing seemed to sense Bumblebee's distress and waited patiently for an answer, the sound of alarms faded a little. His pace only faltering slightly as they made some distance.

"Are you?" Bumblebee asked, pressing his palms flat against Blitzwing's chest plate. Blitzwing held the smaller bot steady despite his running. Bumblebee ignored the little red meter flashing on his hud display, a list of injuries scrolling below it..

"I think not dying was a good first step." Whatever it was appeared to be some sort of machinery. It seemed to have a goal, whether it had a reason to attack cybertronians specifically or not. Bumblebee had a sneaking suspicion that even though Blitzwing appeared calm he was probably a little scared too.

"Your arm is bleeding." Blitzwing mumbled quietly, Bumblebee glanced down. Grimacing at the pink smudges all over Blitzwing's chest plate. The gouges in his arm didn't even hurt, did they really go that deep? His leg must look like scrap metal.

"Yeah." Bumblebee felt the need to answer, to fill this strange silence and talk over the fading sirens so he didn't have to hear them. He'd definitely have nightmares about this for the rest of his life. 

"We should come up with a plan." Blitzwing suggested quietly. Bumblebee wouldn't admit that little bit of relief he felt at not having to split up, for the moment he felt safe. 

"If we can figure out where we are, then we can go to the autobots." Bumblebee tried, Blitzwing looked a little uneasy with Bumblebee's suggestion. 

"They would not appreciate me bringing you back in handcuffs, especially with your wounds." Blitzwing slowed down to a walk as they neared a soft green light at the end of the hall. 

"Then I'll tell them the truth." Bumblebee rested his helm against Blitzwing's chest plate, sighing against the metal. "Technically you did save me, and I think it would be a little more convincing if we both told them the creature of their nightmares tried to mutilate us." Bumblebee frowned. "More specifically me." 

"You have a point." Blitzwing said as he shifted Bumblebee's weight onto one arm, slowing to a stop. Blitzwing used his handcuffed arm to open the strange, hatch like door. Bumblebee's handcuffed hand was pulled forward when Blitzwing reached for the wheel. Bumblebee didn't pay it much attention. 

They both sighed in relief as they were met with the sight of a basic snowy pine forest. It was a lot colder out here, but the Decepticon base wasn't all that well insulated either. Bumblebee just pressed closer to Blitzwing. Small drifts of snow fell, lightly dusting the grass and trees in the late hours of the night. 

Blitzwing trudged through the snow, glancing up to the sky and shuttering his optics against the light downfall. The sky had that strange orange color it generally did when it snowed at night near the city. 

"You can recharge, if you'd like. I'll wake you when we approach the city." Bumblebee seemed to trust his word. Relaxing when Blitzwing lifted him so he could rest his head against the larger mech's shoulder. Bumblebee let recharge come to him naturally, trying to think about anything but what just happened in that dark hallway.

-

It was calm and quiet, and these natural organic environments were peaceful. The snowfall was dryer than usual, still thick on the ground though. Making it soft and quiet as Blitzwing crossed through the trees. Bumblebee's engine was a soft rumble against his chassis, and Bumblebee was limp now. Blitzwing wasn't all that surprised that the little bot was so tired. He hadn't had a chance to properly rest since his capture, resisting, angry, and feisty. The autobot had a cell before he was assigned to Blitzwing's room, they found the yellow bot with his servos stuck in a grate on the ceiling, hanging there with a scowl. Bumblebee gave up towards the end there though, that much was clear. He may have lost that fire in himself but he was still dead set on escaping. If the fact that he'd managed to uncuff himself wasn't evidence enough. Blitzwing felt a smirk tug at his lips when he'd realized that that had been what the autobot was doing straddling him. 

Slowly but surely the sound of the city grew as they neared civilization, the trees thinned. Blitzwing continued until they reached the first road. He shook Bumblebee's arm gently, glancing around the entirely deserted area. No street lights or any cars on the outskirts of the city. Bumblebee groaned when Blitzwing shook him a little harder. 

"Primus, if you're gonna shake me that hard you might as well just drop me." Blitzwing actually considered just dropping him. But then Bumblebee sighed after stretching a little. Leaning up to press a quick kiss to the side of Blitzwing's chin. Blitzwing wrote it off as Bumblebee just being his eccentric self.

"We're close to the city. I thought I'd tell you now that I have no way of removing these cuffs, not without Megatron's assistance. They are a special prototype he had developed specifically for capturing autobots. That's all I know." Blitzwing hesitated. "Since I have more pressing matters than harboring a hostage, I'm willing to forcibly remove my hand to separate us." Bumblebee seemed to still a little at that. Blitzwing thought Bumblebee's silence to be answer enough, until he opened his mouth, trying to decide on something to say.

"It- whatever that creature- that thing was, it's not just your enemy. It attacked me too, and I'm not a decepticon. It's not just your enemy Blitzwing, it's our enemy."

"You could get punished for revealing your hideout to me." Blitzwing tried to dissuade the smaller bot.

"When I tell the others about that thing, they'll worry more about the creature finding them then the decepticons." Bumblebee's smiled. "Besides, if you told your friends where our super secret Autobot hideout was I wouldn't give you anymore kisses."

"Who says I want your kisses?" Blitzwing smirked to himself, already stepping onto the paved road to continue towards town.

"You said so when we were on the berth." Bumblebee's mood seemed a lot lighter than before he'd fallen into recharge. 

"I didn't actually say it." Blitzwing protested, earning a laugh from Bumblebee in the process. 

"Perhaps I did." Bumblebee said in a deep, pompous, German accent. Bumblebee felt his pride swell a little when Blitzwing's expression changed with a click.

"What, and you think I don't know that you like me too?" Blitzwing walked along the side of the road, staring down at Bumblebee, seemingly waiting for an answer. His expression switched back to Icy when Bumblebee just stared at him. "What?" Blitzwing asked with a frown, Bumblebee buried his face plate into his hands.

Bumblebee almost wished he'd caught Blitzwing with the angry face when he'd kissed him on the berth. He didn't even know teeth of all things could be attractive. "Nothing." Bee muttered in a muffled voice against his arm. Blitzwing let the silence fall around them, and soon enough Bumblebee had managed to push through all these horrible thoughts.

"Am I heading in the right direction?" Blitzwing asked, stepping off the road and onto the edge of the road guard to overlook a highway leading to the city.

"Yeah, it would probably be easier to get there if you walked along the waterfront." Bumblebee tried to ignore the slight throb of his leg. Blitzwing followed the directions, trying to focus less on the cold and more on the tired autobot pressed against his plating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

They were both tired, and cold, and Bumblebee was still bleeding, and Blitzwing was almost positive that the little bot couldn't even walk with those injuries on his leg. But they were close and Bumblebee said that the autobots would be picking up on their energy signatures at any moment. 

"I don't think I've ever been this cold before." Bumblebee muttered. Blitzwing sighed, hefting up Bumblebee's weight when he slipped again. Blitzwing's arms were tired, and by now the cold had seeped down deep enough to ache. "And you're freezing, always cold to the touch, why is that?" Bumblebee hoped to primus that it was just the cold, no way would he saddle himself up with an air conditioner.

"My body temperature is naturally lower when I'm calm." Blitzwing adjusted Bumblebee's weight on his hip, Bumblebee hissed when his leg was jostled. "Sorry." Blitzwing ran a hand down Bumblebee's back, trying his best to be comforting. Bumblebee sighed, his leg really did look like scrap metal. Three large rips in the plating, pink staining the surrounding metal. By now Blitzwing's left leg was covered in lines and smears. 

"Wonderful." Bumblebee scraped some of the dried energon off of Blitzwing's chest plate with a frown. Blitzwing approached a gate, slowing to a stop. Bumblebee lifted his head off of Blitzwing to survey the area. 

"Set him down." Blitzwing and Bumblebee actually jumped at the sudden sound, a blunt object nosing against the back of Blitzwing's head.

"Optimus." Bumblebee sounded relived.

"Put him down." Optimus repeated with more force. Bumblebee held his hands up waving them a bit. 

"No, no its okay! He's good now!" Bumblebee barely stifled a laugh at the look of distaste that briefly crossed over Blitzwing's faceplate at his choice of words. Bumblebee pressed against Blitzwing's shoulder to which Blitzwing turned to face Optimus, holding Bumblebee secure despite the weapon pointed at his head. His hand still idly tracing patterns aginst Bumblebee's backstrut.

"He's the one that took you down Bumblebee." Optimus wavered slightly when he looked the two of them over. Tired and practically frozen from the cold. He glanced down to Bumblebee's leg, concern evident on his face at the wounds. 

"Yes, and I still have a score to settle with him. Not the point-"

"A score to settle? Is this about your capture? I just saved you." Blitzwing interrupted Bumblebee in protest. "That makes us even."

"You froze me to the ground." Bumblebee held out his hand, clenching the air. "With ice." Bumblebee paused, waiting for a reaction that never came. "In the middle of winter."

"What happened to you Bumblebee? How did you escape? Why are you injured?" Optimus lowered his weapon slightly, his digit still poised on the trigger.

"It was some sort of monster, it attacked us." Optimus glanced over Blitzwing's shoulder as Bumblebee spoke. "It was invisible, or had some sort of built in camouflaging equipment."

"Was it Megatron's doing?" Optimus asked as Ratchet approached them cautiously. 

"No, the alarms were on and the communicators were offline. It happened upon us by chance." Ratchet had stopped behind them, surveying from a distance. Optimus paused in thought, flicking back the safety.

"I believe you." Optimus walked around them, pushing open the fence gate. "Why are you two cuffed together though?" 

"Oh, he's just following orders." Bumblebee smirked when Optimus raised an optic at Blitzwing.

"I was unable to remove them after our escape." Blitzwing held up the cuff in question. 

"Doesn't look like any cuffs I've ever seen before." Ratchet commented. "I can give it my best shot though." Ratchet turned back to the building, Blitzwing followed him, Optimus stayed close behind them.

"Why are you helping us?" Optimus asked. Blitzwing smiled a little, adjusting Bumblebee's weight once more to take the pressure off of the small wires just under the seam of his hip.

"I'm helping Bumblebee. Not you." Bumblebee rolled his eyes, elbowing Blitzwing in the side.

"Kissing my aft ain't gonna get you anywhere sweetspark." Bumblebee smirked when Blitzwing ducked his head away from Optimus. 

"What is the true reason?" Optimus asked, Blitzwing found that it was easier to have a conversation when there wasn't a gun pointed at his head. So he answered truthfully.

"Helping Bumblebee feels like the right thing to do." Blitzwing answered simply and Bumblebee scoffed. 

"Did handcuffing me to the berth feel like the right thing to do too?" Bumblebee practically oozed amusement, Blitzwing wondered for a moment where all that exhaustion went, and if Bumblebee had any modesty.

Optimus cleared his throat, stepping forward to hold open the medibay doors. Blitzwing felt a little out of place in their medibay. Maybe it was just the fact being that he was in the presence of all these autobots, and he wasn't fighting any of them. He wasn't here to help the autobots and make friends with them, yet at the same time it was a common interest amongst all of them, himself included, to help Bumblebee. 

-

"You can't be serious." Blitzwing sighed into his elbow, pulling the cuff chain taut over the medical table, Bumblebee pulling on his own cuff to assist. Ratchet attempted to cut the chain with industrial grade wire cutters for what had to be the tenth time. 

"Oh I'm serious." Ratchet grunted as he pressed his weight onto the wire cutters. "You can check the drawers yourself." Ratchet released the pressure with a sigh, removing the cutters and dropping them to the table with a clank. "We've tried everything in those drawers." Blitzwing couldn't deny that they had. They'd been in the medibay all night, the sun was rising and Optimus had headed off to recharge megacycles ago. They couldn't just give up though, there had to be a way to remove these cuffs.

"Optimus has requested that I stay in one of the cells, I have to be separated from Bumblebee. You have to take them off." Blitzwing protested angrily, his face changing with a click. Ratchet shook his head, turning away from them to pick through everything they had already tried. Blitzwing's cannons whirring to life as he aimed down at the chain.

"Hey!" Bumblebee held his hand over the stretched chain. "I've already told you! I'm not gonna let Optimus shove you down in one of those cells!" Blitzwing powered down his shoulder canons with an exasperated sigh, switching over to Icy before rubbing his thumb over his temple.

"Optimus ordered you to-"

"Things are different around here!" Bumblebee pressed his palm flat to the table, leaning forward. "You may have to follow orders like some- some trained turbofox, but over here we're fair!" Bumblebee's hand switched to his stinger with a smooth metallic slide. "And locking you up in a cell when your trying to help is not fair!" Bumblebee's stinger shot a bolt and he raised his hand to his mouth in surprise. The bolt hit the cuffs, and with a hiss and a small cloud of purple smoke Ratchet had the wire cutters around the chain again, Blitzwing and Bumblebee pulling it tight. Ratchet snapped through the restraints like a normal pair of cuffs and everyone sighed in relief. Bumblebee slumped against the table, closing his optics for a moment to breath. The shuffling of Ratchet tidying up a bit was all Bumblebee heard until he felt servos on his hand. He shuttered his optics, looking down at his servo, only mildly surprised to find that it was still a stinger. He changed it back effortlessly, Blitzwing's hand lingered before he kneeled by Bumblebee.

"You're right." Blitzwing creased his brow. "About the cell." He further explained, holding his wrist out to inspect the remnants, wondering briefly if they'd ever get the rest of the cuffs off.

"I was an aft about it." Bumblebee held up his own wrist, plucking the little chain and rolling it in between his forefinger and thumb. It seems alive, in its own way, or at least it had been until Bumblebee shot it. 

"You're an aft about everything." Despite his words, Blitzwing still managed that half smile.

"Okay, you two can go do that slag somewhere else. I'm going to go get some rest." Ratchet waited for the two of them to step outside before flicking the lights off. Ratchet walked down the hallway opposite of them. "Night Bee." The medic called over his shoulder.

Blitzwing stood there for a moment, he really had no idea where anything was. Bumblebee took his servo and dragged him down the hallway, turning down another hallway before keying in the code on a door near the corner.

An empty habsuite, unused and untouched. Kind of dusty. Bumblebee motioned for Blitzwing to enter before flicking on a light. 

"Not a cell, but still closed off." Bumblebee clapped his hands together. "I'll tell Optimus tomorrow that you're staying in the habsuite next to mine." The door automatically closed after the timer ran out.

"Thank you." Blitzwing paused when a little light pinged over the image in his optics. Blitzwing stared at the little notification icon for a moment. "What is this?" Blitzwing knew the message was from Bumblebee, that's the only way the triple changer could have received it as fast as he did.

"I saw how much you liked being cuffed to me, so I figured I'd send you my access code, even if we're far apart we can still annoy each other." Bumblebee stepped back to the door, running his fingers over his cuff as he watched Blitzwing access the notification through his hud screen. "Just don't call too often. Optimus monitors the signals in case there's activity, and if he sees that we've been calling each other a lot he might get worried." The larger mech watched the numbers scroll steadily across his hud screen. Blitzwing glanced up to Bumblebee and watched him fumble with the keypad for a moment, putting in the numbers wrong a few times before the little light next to the keypad turned green and the door reopened.

"I'll try not to abuse this privilege." Blitzwing said as he walked over to Bumblebee, catching the door with his foot.

"Yeah." Bumblebee leaned forward on his pedes, a smirk crossing over his features. "And if you're not comfortable enough I could always handcuff you to the bed." Bumblebee leaned against the frame of the door, laughing when Blitzwing leaned in to cover the remaining distance between them, Bumblebee pushed Blitzwing back with his palm, running his servo down the larger mech's chest. "I'm really starting to think that you actually are a pervert." Despite Bumblebee's teasing, Blitzwing still donned that half smile. 

"Like you weren't all over me several megacycles ago." Blitzwing slid his hand up the frame of the door. 

"Yeah, but you said we were even." Bumblebee cocked his head to the side, his smile teasing.

"Oh, so that was you getting even then?" Blitzwing dropped his arm back down to Bumblebee's wrist, slipping one of his fingers through the loop of Bumblebee's cuff.

"I'd say you still have a little more 'evening it out' to do until you're there." Blitzwing laughed, short and almost alien sounding with how often he didn't laugh.

"You know there are other ways to get even." Blitzwing pulled on the cuff. "Besides, last time we fought you seemed out of practice." Bumblebee snorted a laugh at the snide comment.

"Oh, you wanna fight me sweetspark?" Bumblebee crooned, pressing his palm to Blitzwing's chest, yet again, when the triple changer leaned forward again to try and steal a kiss.

"Now that's just a little too easy, isn't it?" Blitzwing had his fingers fanned out against the wall on either side of Bumblebee as he spoke. Bumblebee's optics glanced down to Blitzwing's lips when his glossa darted out for a moment to slick the plating there. 

"You want a challenge then huh?" Bumblebee kept his servo pressed to Blitzwing's chest plate. Bumblebee silently prayed to Primus that they never got caught flirting like this. He would never live it down. Blitzwing leaned forward and this time Bumblebee gave him some leeway. Bumblebee brushed his lips against Blitzwing's in the barest hint of a kiss. Blitzwing sighed his frustration when Bumblebee pulled away again. "See?" Bumblebee leaned back a little, resting the back of his his helm against the wall. "Too easy, right?" Bumblebee snickered when Blitzwing groaned at his own words being used against him.

"You're insufferable. " Blitzwing leaned forward, resting his forehelm against the wall, his helm hitting the flat side of the light switch, leaving them almost entirely in the dark, if not for the sliver of light coming from the door still wedged open. Blitzwing tapped the door with his pede and it slid open. Bumblebee hummed, considering his options.

"Okay, tell you what." Bumblebee turned his head towards Blitzwing. "If you can beat me in a race, you'll earn yourself a kiss." 

"If you can drive half as fast as that mouth of yours then I'm doomed." Blitzwing took a step back to give Bumblebee some space. "I've chased you before, and we know you're faster. I'm not sure how this is fair." Despite the hesitancy in Blitzwing's voice Bumblebee knew he liked the challenge. 

"Sure, I've driven faster than you before, but if we race, and I win, I can tell Sari I'm faster than a jet." Blitzwing shook his head a little. 

"If I recall correctly she was in the car when I was chasing you." Bumblebee dismissed Blitzwing with a flap of his servo.

"This time you're not gonna be hunting me, or shooting ice at me." Bumblebee paused. "No cheating either." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Blitzwing drawled as Bumblebee's smile set back in place. Blitzwing took a step to the side of the door kind of awkwardly, his jet wing making a clunking noise when it made contact with the door frame.

"Blitzbrain." Bumblebee muttered playfully. 

Bumblebee took a step closer, anxiety creeping up on him as he held his servos together, Blitzwing watched Bumblebee shuffle amongst himself for a moment before he decided on whatever it was he was hesitant to say. "Uh, thanks, for what you did back there. I know some of those decepticons are friends with you. We're gonna figure this out." Blitzwing smiled fondly, far to doting for their previous flirtations, the triple changer slipped his servo in between Bumblebee's to stop his fidgeting.

"Try to get some rest." Blitzwing stood near the door as Bumblebee departed, smiling softly before walking down the corridor, the door shut with a quiet click and it was dark and silent. Blitzwing made his way over to the bed, laying down. His mind restless with his anticipation and dread of the following days to come. 

Blitzwing missed the cuffs already, they were better off together, the decepticon thought quietly to himself in the earliest hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update at least once a week.
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> Okay, so this is still in progress and I'm still plotting most of it so I might not be updating as regularly as I'd like to. But I haven't forgotten it!
> 
> Also, as another side note, I'd just like to add that this is slightly au, all the Cybertronian mumbo jumbo is based heavily off of the Transformers comic More Than Meets The Eye by James Roberts. If you're into this kind of stuff I recommend reading the comic, it's worth the read.


End file.
